Mord-Sith
by Ritz-chan
Summary: When the witches cursed the travelers, their thirst for revenge grew in time. Markos, decided to create a powerful weapon that could eradicate the witches. Mord-Sith were broken, and made. The Sisters of the Agiel had but one purpose, to hunt down and kill all witches. Cara, a mord-sith, was betrayed by her sisters. Not aging through the centuries, this is her story.
1. Introduction

When the witches cursed the travelers, their thirst for revenge grew with time.

Their leader, Markos, decided to create a powerful weapon that could eradicate the witches. Something that could capture and use the witches own magic against them.

And soon the Mord-Sith were broken, and made. The Sisters of the Agiel had but one purpose, to hunt down and kill all witches.

"What is that thing? Is that a _dildo_?"

Cara is the first, most powerful and ruthless, Mord-Sith. She was, once upon a time, the highest ranked Mord-Sith and Markos right hand.

When Markos died her sisters revolted against her and left her to die. Surprisingly she didn't die, and after a few years she noticed she did not age.

With no purpose and no mission, she hunts for answers to her existence while gaining back a few of her emotions.

Five hundred years later, she meets the Mikaelsons.

"Sure, you wanna try it Salvatore?"

 **A/N: If you didn't know, the concept of the mord-sith and their abilities come from 'The Sword of Truth' book series, and 'The Legend of the Seeker' Tv show. I haven't read the books, but the show was pretty cool and the fight scenes were just wow.**

 **Cara is in both the books and the show, and although the name and the actress are the same (I couldn't picture anyone playing a badass Mord-Sith, and not calling her Cara would have been a sin) her personality, her thoughts, her actions and her lines are all mine.**

 **and yes I know, I should be studying right now for my exams but another awesome idea popped in my head and I couldn't control myself not to write ... ooops**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Ok, so this fic will be set in three different parts. Part I is going to happen in the first five hundred years after Cara is betrayed by her sisters. Part II is for when she meets the Original family, and the next thousand years. Part III: Is present day Mystic Fall, not sure which season yet. I'm also going to be adding a few original characters, I don't want Cara to be alone for a thousand and five hundred years, she needs connections to develop her emotions. She's somewhat emotionally stunned after being broken into a mord-sith as a child, and she needs people to remind her of her humanity. For pairing, well ... I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, you guys can give me a few ideas.**

5th Century

"We cannot continue like this!" Thalia told their leader, as she walked in circles cursing the very existence of all the witches in the world. "We can't use traditional magic, we can't meet in groups larger than four people for longer than an hour!"

"And what do you suggest we do Thalia?" Markos inquired, arching is brows at his companion. It wasn't as if they could do anything at the moment. They had yet to find the shadow selves of Amara and Silas, until they did they couldn't forge the purification spell and be rid of their curse.

"Something, anything." The traveler woman hissed out. "I just want the witches to suffer as we have suffered. Is that too much to ask?"

"To suffer you say?" I mumbled to himself. They, the travelers, couldn't fight the witches. At least not at the moment. Their magic was collective magic, the more travelers in one spot the stronger the power. However, they couldn't unite because disasters would happen. They couldn't, but maybe ...

"You have given me an idea my dear." Markos declared, smiling at his companion. "While we cannot fight the witches at the moment, it doesn't mean that somebody can't do it for us."

"Who would do it then?" The red haired woman asked. "The wolves? They only care about themselves."

"No, not the wolves." He said, shaking his head. "Indeed, at the moment there is no one that would fight our battles for us."

"However, it doesn't mean they cannot be created." He declared, smirking at his now grinning companion.

"Are you sure this will work?" Thalia inquired, looking down at the spell written on a stone. It had been twenty winters since her leader had the crazy idea of creating a weapon against the witches but now, finally, they had found all the items needed.

"Indeed, there is only one thing missing." Markos said, nodding his head. "A kind and pure child broken from all it's goodness."

"Where are we going to find it?" Thalia asked, looking around. They were in the middle of the forest, and had me traveling, non stop, for months.

"Near here there's a small village, I'm sure we can find a sweet and innocent child around there." He answered, grinning like a cat.

"Her Markos?" Thalia inquired with wide eyes at her leader. "The mother is a witch, I can sense it from here. She's a girl, she's most likely going to have magic as well."

"That's why I want her Thalia." Markos replied, with a dark expression on her face. "A witch turned into a witch killing machine, oh it sounds like poetry doesn't it? Plus, the spell will most likely break the magic out of her."

"How are we going to handle the older witch then?" Thalia said, looking at the older witch with narrowed eyes. Indeed, a witch turned into a witch weapon sounded beautiful.

"We will catch her first, and bind her magic. Luckily she's the only witch around, we just need to catch her of guard." He planned, while looking at the happy family. A witch mother, a simple father and a very sweet and nice child.

"Catch her, not kill her?" The female traveler asked, frowning.

"First we're catching them, all of them." Markos explained the plan. "Then we're going to torture the child until the point of blind obedience, I want her with sense of self or personal desires. Her only reason for existing will be doing our bidding. After that we're going to force her to watch as we torture and kill her father, there's no need for a weapon with compassion. Finally, we will have the child torture and kill her own mother."

"My lord, you are truly devious." Thalia stated, smirking.

"Hello child, would you mind if we came in?" Thalia inquired, looking at the small girl in front of her.

"Of course, are you here to see my parents?" The blonde girl inquired smiling, as she opened the door of her hut and let the couple in.

"Indeed, is you father home?" Markos asked, knowing the girl's mother was passed out in a cave, ten minutes from there.

The same moment, a man Markos recognized as the father of the girl entered the house. He looked sweaty, like a been running for a while, and a panicked look crossed his face the moment the looked at the pair of travelers.

He looked at his daughter with wide eyes, before looking at the pair again. "I know who you are, leave now."

"Oh, really?" Thalia inquired, glancing at the man curiously. "How do you know that? Was it your wifey?"

The man ignored her question and looked at the table next to the child, were it was a knife. "Cara grab the knife now."

"What?" The girl asked confused, slightly trembling in fear.

"Grab the knife now!" The man ordered, as he kept is eyes on the couple on the other side of his house although he didn't move.

The child was almost in tears, but she understood she was in danger. She was openly crying now, and her body was tense but she was carefully glancing at the pair now. But even in danger she did not go for the knife.

"You really are a good child, aren't you?" Markos said, looking at the child. He had made a good choice. This child, after being broken would be his master piece. "Fantastic."

At that Thalia pulled her hand up and quickly cast a spell, forcing the man and the girl to pass out.

"Let's get going, we have much work to do."

The child, if you could still call it that, was bruised and sweaty but stared with a blank stare in her face as the red headed woman dragged her mother. She had already seen her father being tortured and killed, and nothing else would faze her anymore.

"Are you really to prove yourself dear Cara?" Markos inquired as he looked at his masterpiece. Just a little more until she was truly broken, and he would finally have his weapon. The spell itself would turn her into something other than human, something different. He didn't known what kind of abilities she would have, other than the one he had specified. The immunity to all kinds of magic. That's why she needed to be broken and obedient, because if she decided to go against the travelers even their magic would be of no use.

"Of course Lord Markos." The little monster said, loud and clear. The child had been cut open from every ounce of emotion in her body, but this would completely break her.

He handled her a sharp athame, and slowly looked towards the older witch on her knees. "Make me proud child."

The girl grabbed it, and looked towards the woman who birthed her with a diabolical smirk on her young face.

"Cara, please." The woman pleaded for her life, not believing that this monster was her sweet child and regretting never having told Cara about the witches and their enemies.

The child didn't reply, only stared ahead apathetically.

Soon the screams broke through the night.

A child was broken, a monster was born.

A mord-sith was made.

 **A/N: So here it is, the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. So I'll go more into the whole torture that Cara suffered through in flashbacks, and also about the spell that created the mord-sith. In this she was about seven years old, and the next chapter it's 20 years later. Thalia is going return only in flashbacks from Cara teenage days as a mord-sith. She was only meant to be there so that Markos wasn't alone. I'm also doing three other ocs in the next few chapters, and they're going to be staying around for a long time. They're witches, three sisters. I will give you a hint, one of them is a black haired woman with wild eyes and a love of daggers. If you know Legend of the seeker you should know her for her badassness.**


	3. Part I: Sisterly Betrayal

The hot water was refreshing, it warmed me inside altough my heart continued as frozen as winter. Lord Markos had perished fighting against the male doppelganger, who had the same gift as his ancestor. He was a strong witch, and Lord Markos had faced him head on. He did not wish for the help of the mord-sith, and we were bound to serve his wishes. He had foolishly perished.

At least he had cursed the future doppelgangers to meet. This way, there was a chance of the travelers finding them at the same time. This time, even though the travelers had found the male doppelganger, the female one was still missing. But this male doppelganger was lost, he had cast a dangerous explosive spell that had resulted in both his death and the death of the leader.

"There is much to do Sister." A female voice said entering the room. "We cannot do nothing. We should add much more to our numbers, we should search the land for the next shadows. Or at the very lease kill all the witches we can find."

"It will be centuries until the next pair of shadows appear Denna." I replied, turning my back at her as two of my sisters cleaned my shoulders. "Increasing our numbers in such a way and killing everything in our path would bring the attention of the humans to us. We have to continue to be shadows to them, as lord Markos wished."

"Are we to spend our time bathing and eating like you then?" The younger mord-sith growled out, narrowing her eyes at me.

At that, I quickly turned around to stare at her. "Are you questioning my command Denna?" I inquired with a soft voice, smiling in amusement at her.

"No, of course not sister." The girl replied, regretting her previous phrase.

I slowly walked towards her, like a puma watching their prey. Slowly and swiftly. The look of amusement still intact on my face.

"Of course you didn't." I said softly into her ear, and she gave me an insecure smile. I replied in kind, before trowing her into the large bath. The other sisters that had been in the room quickly left, knowing what was coming to sister Denna.

I jumped into the water again, grabbed the woman's blonde head and pushed it underwater. She squirmed and squirmed, wishing for breath. I continued, for a few more minutes until I pulled her out and growled in her face. "Disrespect me again, and I'll train you from scratch."

She whispered in reply, with a bland expression on her face. "Of course Mistress."

"Don't forget that the only reason I don't wear my white leather daily is because it stains easily with blood." I smirked, before grabbing her head and shoving it against the rocky floor.

I was torturing a witch in the dungeons when two of my sisters entered the room. The Temples of the mord-sith were all well equipped, not only with the dungeons but also with all sorts of painful toys. Lord Markos had decided to build them when he decided to not only punish the witches but also to eradicate from the face of the planet. As such more and more girls joined the ranks of the mord-sith, I had trained many of them. Putting them through what I had been through.

The temples were hidden from the world with magic, and we're built using people under mind controlling spells. The numbers continued to grow every day, and they were all around the world. In only twenty years the mord-sith had killed many witches. They were now the monsters that the mothers told their children about, at least in the witching community.

"What is it now?" I asked my sisters, arching a brow at them.

"Sister Denna has sent a raven." The one on the right informed, before the other one continued. "She has found a village with witches near, and they seem to know our location."

"What?" I loudly demanded, turning to look at them with narrowed eyes. "Where?"

"The village is two hours, to the south." The mord-sith replied.

I groaned out loud, before looking at the witch I had been torturing and then back at my sister. "Take care of this darling for me sisters, I have to take care of this."

I mounted the horse and went south, while wondering how Denna had found about the witches knowing our location. Two hours later I arrived at the area surrounding the village, and found my Sister's camp.

"Denna, report." I demanded with force when I first arrived next to the younger blonde mord-sith.

"The witches seem to know our location." The woman replied.

"How do you know of this?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Came with me." She replied, nodding her head in the direction of the village.

We were about to cross into the village when Denna stopped walking, and turned around to look at me. She smiled sweetly, and before I had time to act she pushed her agiel into my ribs.

The agiels had been one of Lord Markos creations when he realized the one of the gifts that I received after the spell that made me a mord-sith was high pain endurance. They were leather baton-like sticks used for torture and combat that caused extreme amounts of pain, not only to the victim but also to the one using the weapon. The other sisters too had the power to endure the pain of the agiel, as they were broken using it. But to me, the agiel didn't even tickle me. Oh I felt it, it just didn't faze me as much as the others.

As such I quickly kicked Denna and went to grab my own weapon, when more than five agiels latched themselves into my back at the same time. While I could handle the pain of one agiel just fine, more than three was more complicated.

I quickly went to my knees, and quickly looked behind me to see who had betrayed me. I was shocked to see not only the ones that were using their agiels on my but also the rest of the Sisters that had been staying in the Temple up north.

Denna got up swiftly, quickly getting over my kick and grabbed my face with her hands. "Your time as our Mistress is finished, you have grown weak. We will do Lord Markos wishes, seeing as you are incapable."

"You are not worth that braid, and you are not worth the tittle of Sister Cara." She spit in my face, grabbing a dagger and cutting my braid. Soon some of the other mord-sith punched and kicked me to the ground, before taking my agiels.

"The only reason you are still in leather is because this is a witch village, and If you don't die from your wounds they will end you when they recognize it." Denna whispered into my ear softly, before slamming my face into a rock.


	4. Part I: The Regent

"Lady Kahlan, we found a mord-sith." I heard a male voice say loudly next to my ear, as I slowly regained conscience. Opening my eyes, I noticed two men dragging me towards a black haired woman with blue eyes, wearing a white dress.

"Where are the children?" The woman in white demanded, as her eyes narrowed at me.

"What children?" I inquired, still seeing in double.

"The ones your sisters took from our village!" The woman replied, forcing me from the floor as she pulled me with force.

"If any girls were taken my sisters must have done it after they beat me and left me to die." I told her truthfully, and she narrowed her blue eyes at me again reading me for any lie. Finally the woman nodded.

"You're going to help us find your Sisters." The woman declared.

"Only If you help me kill them." I replied, and as she gave me a wicked grin I new my revenge was only a matter of time.

"Come with me." The woman in white said, pulling me along into the village. Most people stopped what they were doing to look at me, most of them witches and wizards. I guess they never had seen a mord-sith in the flesh.

The woman in white finally pulled me towards a small hut, and closed the door behind us. Then another dark haired beauty with blue eyes appeared also dressed in white, most likely related to the first one.

"Kahlan, why have you brought a mord-sith into my home?" The second woman asked the first one, who apparently was called Kahlan.

"Karin, sister, she will lead us to the children and Kalysta." Kahlan informed her sister, who nodded but continued to look at me instead.

"How about you tell me who you are and what is going on here?" I asked, talking for the first time since entering the village.

"Very well." Kahlan replied. "My name is Kahlan, I'm the Regent of the Five Covens in this village and the leader of the Amnell Coven. This is my sister Karin."

I glanced towards the other witch, who continued quiet and the Regent continued. "Today, a large group of Mord-Sith entered the village and before we could retaliate they kidnapped six young girls and our sister Kalysta. We need you ..."

"Cara, my name is Cara." I said, giving them my name. Although maybe I shouldn't have.

"Cara, as in Cara the first? The first mord-sith?" Karin inquired, as she quietly reached for the dagger in her tight.

"Yes." I reply in a dry voice, It's not like death would be totally unpleasant. Although I would prefer killing my dear Sisters first.

Showing fantastic speed, in a second Karin had a dagger pointed at her throat. "Tell me why shouldn't I kill you?"

"I could give you many reasons not to kill me, but I could give you more reasons to kill me." I said, with no emotions on my face as I looked at the witch. "The question is why do you want reasons not to kill me. Afraid of a little blood?" I taunted.

"Stop, both of you." Kahlan demanded, and her sister put the dagger down.

"Now, if you are who you said you are you must know why they took the children." Kahlan inquired, glancing at the Mord-sith with a curious look.

"Were the children magical?" I ask in return.

"Yes." Karin hissed out at me.

"All girls?" I ask again.

"Yes." This time is Kahlan who answers me.

"They're new recruits then." I informed them, letting out a sigh. This was exactly why I had forbid the Mord-sith from getting more recruits, It was too troublesome.

"New recruits? But they're witches not Mord-sith!" Karin asked loudly, almost growling.

"All Mord-sith were once witches." I declared, and I saw both witches gap in shock. Indeed, after I was broken and made the spell that created me couldn't be used again, so instead Lord Markos created a link between me and all of the Mord-Sith. They leech their power from mine, but that came with a price. All Mord-Sith needed to be the same as me. All females, and they had all to be born with magic. Lord Markos didn't explain it to me in detail, but that was the jist of it apparently. And as long as the travelers had the casting stone, the stone with the original spell, they could link as many mord-sith to my power source as they wished.

"You jest, I cannot believe it." Karin declared, as she looked at me like I was insane.

"Believe or don't believe, the truth was that the travelers thought It would be a laugh to turn witches into witch hunters." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Then why take our sister? While she is a witch she's our age." Kahlan inquired, believing me.

"That is strange, they only took your sister from the your age group?" I asked, sometime was fishy in this story. "Did they search especially for her or was it random?"

"They especially looked for her." Karin replied, this time with no hate in her voice only frustration.

"Is there something especial about her? Uncommon gift or something of the like?" I inquired.

"Well..." Kahlan started, before sharing a look with her sister. "My sister has a gift, she can control lightning on her fingertips. While witches can control nature, such as earth and fire, lighting as never been seen before."

"That would be the reason." I replied. "Powerful witches are trained to be pets for the travelers, because they're useful, especially witches with powerful never seen before abilities."

Karin was about to say something when someone entered the hut. Looking up I noticed it was one of the man from before. "Lady Kahlan, Lady Karin..."

"We have found a trail."

A/N: I there, if you didn't noticed I just updated most of my fics so go check them out. About this chapter... Yes, I brought Kahlan from the Legend of the Seeker. But she's not a confessor, she's a witch and she has two sister. One of them you have already met, Karin (played by Eva Green by the way) but Kalysta (? not yet ahaha) is still a mystery other than her unique ability (think Elle from Heroes or Kate from Twilight). If you hadn't notices this chapter followed some of the story line from 2x01 from the Legend of the Seeker. With Cara being betrayed and found, while children were kidnapped. Kahlan's atitude is also very different from that of the show, but that might be explained later.


	5. Part I: The Drowning Cave

"That way." One of the man pointed, in the direction my sisters had taken the girls. A path I knew well.

"Wait." I called out, stopping the witches. "If they went that way, they took the girls to the Drowning Cave."

"Drowning cave?" Kahlan inquired, looking at me with wide eyes.

"During the rains the river floods it." I explained. "Uncooperative trainees are left there just before a storm."

"Charming." Karin declared sarcastically, with a sour expression on her face.

"In the dry season, you can get in, but only through a high narrow canyon." I continued, ignoring the witch's previous comment. "But once you're in, there's no other way out."

"It's a trap." Karin affirmed and everybody agreed with that marvelous deduction. "Maybe this was their plan all along. Lure us into an ambush Sister, because they knew we would do anything to save the children. "

Kahlan nodded along, before looking at me with a questioning gaze. "If water flows into the cave it has to flow out somewhere."

"There's an aquifer that empties into the marsh." I informed them. "But it's barely big enough to crawl through, and anybody who tried would be greeted by Mord-Sith as soon as they came through the other side."

"We can draw most of the Mord-Sith out of the cave if we stage an attack through the canyon." The Regent said, with a thoughtful look in her face.

"Sister, that's exactly what they want." Karin growled out, looking at her sister has if she was mad.

"That's what we'll give them, while you go through the aquifer and rescue the girls." Kahlan replied. "I'll conjure shadows to fight the Mord-Sith." Karin shot a dark look at Kahlan when she mentioned shadows but kept quiet.

"You'll show her the way." The witch said, looking at me and I found myself agreeing.

"Give me your hand." I demanded as I helped the witch climb through the aquifer. Why I had even agreed to help the witches was beyond me. Well, maybe I just wanted to beat some of my sisters into the ground. As they had done to me.

Karin grabbed my hand, somewhat reluctantly, and I pulled the small dark woman up. She stared at me quietly before her hand clashed my throat.

"I don't know exactly what you did to make Kahlan trust you." The witch spit out. "But if this is some sort of trick, I will kill you."

I didn't bother with a reply and continued on my way. We climbed a few more minutes until we could hear the quiet cries of the girls, who were most likely shaking in fear. There were only two Mord-sith with the children, so Kahlan's part had gone as planed.

"Hello Sisters." I greeted, giving them a small smile.

"I've brought you a prize." I declared, slowly turning towards the witch that stood behind me. "A powerful witch."

Karin took a step back, and when one of me sister approached I swiftly punched her in the face. The witch took but a moment to trow a sword at the other Mord-Sith, impaling her quickly. I punched my opponent again, before cracking her neck and throwing her like trash into the ground.

"Karin." One of the girls called out. "I knew you'd come."

"We have to go." Karin exclaimed.

I ignored the chatting, and the happy cries of the children, as I picked one of the agiels, of my now dead sisters, from the ground. Oh, how I had missed it's painful hums in my hands. Yet, this was not _my_ agiel .

"Fast." Karin pleaded. "Help me get them out of here, and look for my sister."

"If you're sister is not with the children then she's not here." I tell her, before leaving the cave in search of the one that stole my agiel, Denna. "I didn't come for the children."

I search through the unconscious bodies of my sisters in the canyon. Whatever magic Kahlan had used had been powerful and destructive. And Dark, very very Dark. I was impressed really. While I had to finish of some the Mord-Sith, as they still breathed, many of them we're thorn to pieces. Literally.

My search resulted in nothing, as Denna was not among the dead. Seeing as the Kahlan and Karin's sister too had been missing, my best bet was that she was Denna's new shiny toy. With that in mind, I returned to the village.

I quickly found the witch sisters talking near the entrance. When Karin saw me their conversation quickly died.

"A Mord-Sith keeps her pledges." I said, as I walked towards them. "I said I would help you find my sisters, we have yet to find them all. And you're own sister for that matter."

"You don't strike me as a type of person who likes to help anybody." Karin said, arching her brow at me.

"If you're foolish enough to turn down my help, then you need me all the more." I said, looking at Kahlan instead. I had seen the results of her spell first hand, this one was not to be messed with.

"Alright." Kahlan agreed, as she looked me in the eye. "Where could the Mord-Sith have taken my sister then?"

"The Palace of Blood, in the snowy mountains up north." I informed, as the palace was the nearest temple and the temple I had been at before venturing to the South.

"Kahlan, you can't possibly be thinking of taking her with us." Karin demanded, as she looked at me in disgust. I wondered if the witch had a death wish or something.

"She's proven herself to me. I can use her." The Regent said, replying to her sister but while glancing at me. "We best say our goodbyes, this may take a while. I'm leaving the Covens in Karmelia's hands since you are coming as well."

"Karmelia?" Karin asked, amused. "She's neither knowledgeable nor powerful. We will return to find the village destroyed."

"Cara." Kahlan called out, ignoring her sister's comments. "How well do you know this Palace of Blood?"

"As the back of my hand." I declared, truthfully. The Palace had been one of the first Temples to be built, in the beginning when there we're only a handful of Mord-Sith. It had even been named by Lord Markos and Thalia after one of my first battles, when I had returned to it covered in witch's blood.

 _"To the palace of blood it is then."_


	6. Part I: Savior

"Are we there yet?" Karin grumbled, as she pulled tree branches from her face.

"Almost, five more minutes up ahead." I replied, ignoring the witch. This trip was meant to be two hours, but with the witch grumbling about everything and the Regent scolding her for it every five minutes it felt like much longer than that.

"Karin, shut up." Kahlan ordered, as she let out a long sigh.

"Excuse me, it's not like hiking with a mord-sith and you while searching for some depressing mord-sith temple called 'The Palace of Blood' was in my plan for today." The younger witch ranted, glaring at her older sister.

"You forget we're doing this for our sister? Don't be such a-" Kahlan replied in the same tone, before I interrupted.

"We're here." I declared, ignoring their previous bickering.

"You must be vision impaired, there's nothing here." Karin said, looking around searching for the temple.

"Of course you cannot see it witch, it's protected." I replied, rolling my eyes at her stupidity.

"How do you get in?" Kahlan inquired, while still looking around.

"There's two way to enter the Blood Palace." I informed. "One, you have a keyed magic stone that lets you in the protective wards. Two, your taken in as a prisoner."

"So how do you get one of those key-stone things?" Karin inquired, innocently.

"You don't, because that's not the plan." I explained. "You have to catch a mord-sith and steal it from them, which is near impossible because they would be quickly missed in the temple. So, option two it is."

"Very well, I will let myself be captured while you and Karin stay outside waiting to aid our escape." Kahlan ordered, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"No witch as ever escaped the temple, the moment you step inside you're left without any magic. The walls are covered with the essence of the mord-sith, our ability to render magic into nothing." I informed once more.

"Than how are we supposed the find our sister?" Karin growled at me.

"You're not." I replied. "Because I'm the one that's going to be captured."

"Why should we even trust you?" The younger witch huffed.

"Because we have no other choice." Kahlan said, looking at me with a serious expression on her face. "I hope my trust is not misplaced."

"You'll have to wait and see." I replied, before leaving towards where I knew the entrance of the temple was.

It didn't take long of a mord-sith to ambush me and for the darkness to greet me.

* * *

"Well, well, well ... the oldest sister has returned." A voice whispered in my ear. I groaned, blinking quickly. I guess that everything went according to plan and I was captured. The pain in my arms meant that I was probable bound in the air by chains. The Torture Chamber then.

"Wakey wakey sister." A voice I recognized as Denna's teased, before an agiel hit me in the stomach. I let out a rough groan before opening my eyes.

"I remember you telling me I was not worth the name sister, yet you still call me that." I said, my voice sounding scratchy. "Have you missed me Denna?"

"I have not." She replied, caressing my check. "But I'll enjoy the gift of torturing you all the same." She slapped me, and I let out a laugh.

"Is that all you got Denna?" I whispered near her ear. "I did not teach you enough then, that was pathetic."

"Don't worry Cara." She replied, smirking at me before leaving the room. "I'll go get the other fun toys."

As soon as she closed the door, I looked around to see that I was completely alone. I grabbed the chains that were binding me, and used all my strength to pull myself up. When I was high enough I twisted my wrists and squeezed out of the chairs. The fall was not pretty, but fortunately I wasn't that far from the floor.

Denna must have went to the storage room at the end of the corridor with meant that I didn't have a lot of time. I grabbed a knife from the floor, ignoring the blood that smeared the steel, and hid behind the front door.

I heard her steps long before she opened the door. Truly, Sister Denna needed to be retrained. Mord-Sith did not make noise when walking, not even in their own Temples. Pathetic, truly pathetic. The moment she opened the door was already too late for her. Before she could even grab her agiels, no - my agiels, she was already on the floor with me on top of her suffocating her.

"How did you get free?" She howled at me, trying to get out of my hands.

"I'm just that good." I replied smirking, before crushing her skull against the stone floor. I let out a sigh and got up, before spitting on her. Retribution is great. I grabbed my lovely agiels, and before leaving the room I grabbed the bloody knife from my boot and slashed Denna's throat. I didn't have time to spend on her, I had a promise to accomplish.

Plus, I wouldn't want to leave enemies breathing to see another day.

* * *

I got to the dungeons quickly enough, without any trouble. Really, the mord-sith we're getting to relaxed. And they wondered why I didn't order full out war on the witches? Well, I certainly would never have left the Temple so empty, almost for the taking.

I did find a mord-sith guarding the entrance to the dungeons, but I quickly took care of it. While the mord-sith were powerful- blessed with strength, speed, pain endurance, magic resistance and the breath of life - I was the first one, while the others only borrowed my power. I was the strongest.

I walked through the dungeons searching for Kahlan and Karin's sister, Kalysta. The lightning witch. It didn't take me long to find a dark haired witch hidden in a corner of a dungeon. Not wasting time I opened the door with a kick, startling the young witch.

"Get up." I demand, grabbing her arm. The witch continued to tremble, I suppose being in a place that sucks out your power must suck.

"Let me go." The young witch snarks at me, but it sound frail as she shakes.

"Kahlan and Karin are waiting, do you want to leave this joint or what?" I inquired, arching my brow at her. I suppose it must be weird for her, I'm still wearing my red leather after all.

"What?" She asked, looking at me with big round eyes.

"You heard me." I stated, rolling my eyed. "Look at my hair." I point out. "My braid has been cut of, which means I'm not longer part of the Sister's of the Agiel. Now are you coming?"

She continued to look at me as if I had grown another head, before nodding quickly. I nodded at her, and guided us out through the complicated halls.

I took a way out through the kitchens, but not before breaking the ward stone and exposing the temple.

Oh well, I'm a little vindictive bitch when I want to be.

* * *

The moment when the three sisters meet was way to emotional for me, so I just sat petted my horse while rolling my eyes at their cute little family love fest. Oh well, at least I got to kill Danna, get my agiels back and screw my former sisters over by destroying the wards around the temple. All in all it was a good day.

"So where are you going now?" Karin asked me, finally letting go of her younger sister.

"Not sure." I reply, sighing. A mord-sith without a reason, is not a mord-sith at all. I had been a mord-sith for twenty years, all I knew was death and blood. But continuing to hunt witches as a hobby didn't interest me. I had no meaning, not reason.

"Come with us." The younger Amnell witch, Kalysta suggested. "To our village."

"I don't think that such a good idea Kaly." Karin replied, with a sour look on her face. "She's a mord-sith."

"Not anymore Rin, plus she saved my life." Kalysta argued, defending her savior. "She's no longer a mord-sith."

"I agree." Kahlan intervened, looking at me. "Come with us, you have nothing to loose. Plus, we have a lot of conflicts with the other witch villages, you might get to do some mord-sith work..."

"I'll never not be a mord-sith..." I stated, looking at Kahlan. No matter our status as allies, she would continue to be a witch and I would continue to be a mord-sith.

"Doesn't mean we can't make it work out." Kalysta said, giving me a smile.

"Ugh, fine." Karin relented, groaning. "Do whatever you want but I'm not teaching her how to behave like a normal human being."

"Yay." Kalysta happily clapped, before grabbing my hand and pulling me on the direction of her village.

"Let's go home." Kahlan said, mounting her horse.

 _Home..._


	7. Part I: Cursed

Time pasted by.

The witch village was a quiet place, other than a few threats from some covens things were peaceful. In the beginning I did not think I would last much time in a village filled with my mortal enemies yet I was incorrect, I had underestimated Kalysta's stubbornness.

Every time a witch sent even a small glare my way there she was, the youngest of the three sisters, glaring down at the culprit. I had saved her life and I was completely redeemed in the girl's eyes. She considered me something between a pet project and her best friend, meanwhile I just thought she was insane.

Karin was a complete different matter. Of the three sisters she was the most distrustful, not that I blamed her. In fact, I considered her the most sane of the three. Who would, after all, trust a woman that spent her life hunting down, torturing and killing, her kind?

Kahlan was a different matter all together. For a witch Regent she was very forgiving, but I obviously felt the looks she sent me every other day. She was smart, she trusted me to kill her enemies and to protect her family to a certain level, but she kept a watchful eyes just in case I felt like going on a witch-murder-spree like in the good old days.

All in all life was semi peaceful, with enough enemies to kill to keep me entertained and not that bored. When I finally looked around me and noticed the time that had passed, the sisters had had children that were now in their teens and called me aunt.

I remained unchanged.

* * *

The sisters were old, their children were grown and having children of their own, and I remained the same. Frozen in time, beautiful and young as always. I sometimes wondered if this was a curse and considered myself lucky that I had never wished to retain a relationship or have children. If Kalysta had had her way I would now be a grandmother.

I found their ways quite amusing. The witches had to maintain their legacy, pass on the blood and magic to the next generation, yet this lot refused the conventional ways. The sisters went and got pregnant God knows where, but they never married or told the father's that they had children.

"What are you going to do?" Kahlan inquired, as the sisters and I took a sit in the family house.

"I don't know." I replied, rolling my eyes. I'm immortal I have all the time in the world, apparently.

"This is not a do nothing and think about it later situation Cara." Karin said, looking as serious as she always did.

"I have to agree with them Cara." The younger witch said, giving her a sad frown.

"This is not the end of the world, I'm apparently just immortal is all." I replied, a hand going through my hair in frustration.

"Immortality alone will be more of a curse than a gift." The Regent said, in her sage tone. I wanted to roll my eyes, tell me something I don't know.

"Which is why, before you leave we have decided to do something." Kalysta said, giving me a smile.

"I hope I don't regret this." Karin muttered under her breath aloud enough for me to hear.

"What are you witches on about?" I asked, looking around the table searching their faces. Sure, we had long since stopped being enemies and even I, reluctantly, considered them, somewhat, of a family, my family, but I still had a hard time believing it.

"I believe it's high time we told you about our family." Kahlan started, stopping me for saying anything with a gesture of her hand. "I'm sure you have noticed that, my magic while strong, sometimes goes a little bit further than dark magic."

I silently nodded. Kahlan had some scary magic indeed, magic that I had seen in the works a few times. The first time was that shadow army thing that destroyed my old sisters, but since than I had seen it at work a few times. It wasn't dark, it was full out black magic. Kahlan only used it in desperate times, but still. Black Magic at it's finest.

The other sister too, but their kept it better hidden than Kahlan.

"The truth is our magic has been tainted by our mother's doing, mine more than my sisters yet the truth remains." The Regent continued. "Our mother was a very strong witch, until she lost our father and lost her way."

"That's a nice way of putting it sister." Karin, the lovely sarcastic one said, rolling her eyes. "The bitch went totally bonkers, more like."

"Yes well..." Kahlan nodded, letting out a sigh. "When our mother lost our father she started studying dark magic to bring him back to life, if you could call it that."

"Arcane magics?" I pipped out, wondering out loud. I had been 'close', if you could said that, with the Travelers and I had heard of something like that.

The Arcane magics were magic fulled by something other than nature, something else that did not have a true name. While it relied on blood and sacrifice the power itself did not come from the blood, unlike blood magic, it came from the soul. The blackest shit around, even the Travelers did not wish to mix much with it and they were all for the use of all magics.

"Indeed." Karin said, looking somber. All of them had a hard look in their faces.

"What happened?" I found myself asking, looking at their loom and doom expressions.

"Mother was not capable of bringing father back to life, she killed many for the power of the sacrifices, but she wasn't strong enough." Kalysta said, almost whispering.

"She died trying the resurrection spell but even her death had consequences." Karin pipped, and looked at Kahlan for her to continue.

"She died with the power in her, but power such as that does not simply leave. It takes root, it grows. It had already taken root in the blood and when mother died it did not die with her. It came to us." Kahlan said, observing to see my reaction.

I did not show reaction, because really there was nothing to react to. I had killed and tortured my own family, them having a bit of black magic wasn't that much of a deal.

"What does this have to do with my immortality, I'm not following." I said, rolling my eyes at their worry. They knew me well enough to know I wouldn't care.

"Our blood is tainted, the moment we die this curse will pass on to our children." Karin said, and while it didn't show in her face, I knew she was relieved I didn't care about the black magic in them. I suposse for witches Arcane Magic was a big no-no, however, I was a mord-sith it's not like I would care.

"I see." I murmured, but yet I didn't see the connection.

"The only way it won't curse our children is if we curse ourselves Cara." Kahlan finally said, looking up at me. "And the only way it would work is if we curse our souls from the wheel of reincarnation."

"You can do that?" I asked, somewhat stupefied. "You know I don't talk witch, explain."

"A few generations ago our line almost died, there were only two sisters of our blood and at the time one was too old to have children and the other one was cursed to be infertile." Karin started. "The older witch, don't remember her name, felt it was her fault the line would die, because she never had children, and created a spell."

"The spell would curse her soul to be reborn every time the line was in danger, we know the spell works because the moment she used it the witch died and her sister was with child. It was later found out that the child was the older witch, reborn." Kahlan continued.

"The moment she reached magical maturity the reborn witch regained her previous memories, and the line was saved." Kalysta finished.

"Must been awkward." I said, frowning at the story. When I noticed the looks they were giving me I explained. "You know, hey mother I used to be your older sister."

Kahlan and Karin rolled her eyes, while Kalysta let out a giggle and nodded in agreement.

"That's all you got from the story?" Karin asked, somewhat amused and annoyed at the same time.

"No, I got it." I replied. "You chicks want to bind your curse to your souls and than do the reincarnation spell right?"

"Well, look at that." Karin replied sarcastically, while Kahlan nodded at me. "You do speak witch talk after all."

"I have been living with you for almost thirty years." I dryly replied, while the other two rolled their eyes at our antics. Karin and I had this hate-love relationship since the beginning, I doubt it will ever change.

"The important part is if we do this, our children will be free from our curse and Kara, you won't be that alone. We'll be around eventually." Kalysta said, giving me a smile.

I gave her a smile, while I wondered if being stuck with these three for eternity would be a good thing. Well, they would come and go so I would not go completely insane.

Yes, this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
